Composite Superman
Joseph Meach, better known as Composite Superman, is a supervillain in DC Comics, mainly fighting Batman and Superman. Biography Comics Before his supervillanous role, Joseph Meach was a struggling diver. In an attempt to draw publicity to himself, Meach set up a water tank on a sidewalk in Metropolis. As the water tank leaked to an inch of water, Superman stopped Meach's accidental death and soon got him a job at Superman Museum. Working around the mementos of Superman caused Meach's hatred for the Man of Steel to only rise. Then, one fateful night, lightning hit the lifeless Legion of Super Heroes mannequins and the energy lanced into Meach. He then gained the powers of the Legion and formed a costume in the mix of Batman and Superman now called Composite Superman. The Composite Superman then created situations for Superman or Batman to handle, but which he intentionally sabotaged to humiliate the heroes, then sorted them out himself. Superman and Batman's attempt to expose him by using robot duplicates failed due to Composite Superman's ability to read their minds. Just before Meach could reveal the heroes' secret identities, the powers he gained from the statues faded away. Meach tried to write down the secret of his powers in the Superman Museum, but his memory faded before he could finish (though he managed to write down about the lightning striking the statues, but nothing more). He later had a funeral for him by the Justice League. Television Composite Superman made a cameo in Justice League Unlimited in an episode called "The Greatest Story Never Told". Unlike the comic, this "Composite Superman" is the product of a battle with the dark lord Mordru. It's actually a fusion of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Women with the appearance of Composite Superman, but with Wonder Woman's voice, resulting from some twisted spell used in the intense magical conflict. The spell was undone by the time Mordru was defeated. ''Lego Batman 3'' Composite Superman appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Travis Willingham. Parodies Sketch comedy series Robot Chicken has parodied Composite Superman in some episodes, most commonly in the form of character Composite Santa Claus. Composite Superman himself appears in Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship, voiced by Jonathan Banks. Here Batman and Superman accidentally summon him from an alternate reality with Flash's Cosmic Treadmill and run off arguing if he should be named Composite Superman or Composite Batman. Composite Superman then goes on to use the Treadmill as part of his plan to rule the multiverse. Composite Superman and Superman fight using their heat vision only to kill innocent bystanders. Batman suggests that Superman attacks the Batman side of his opponent's body as it is vulnerable due to being human. Superman repeatedly kicks Composite Superman in the groin only to find out that Composite Superman has Super-Balls. Despite this, the attack does distract Composite Superman enough to allow Batman to jump onto his back and stab his Superman side with a Kryptonite Batarang. This weakens Composite Superman, allowing Superman to defeat him with a punch to his groin. As he collapses in pain, Batman mocks him by saying "I hope you learned your lesson", only for Superman to suddenly kill Composite Superman by snapping his neck while Brainiac breaks the fourth wall about something like that not happening in real life. Gallery 225px-Worldsfinest283.JPG Composite_Superman.png|Composite Superman in Justice League Unlimited. Composite Superman-9067.jpg Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Envious Category:Saboteurs Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful